the kanes meet the camp
by TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: the title says all rated T 'cause Im werid WARNING! contains lots of percabeth zarter and*Edit* Sadie/Nico humer/romance/parody/friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I literally was thinking **_**what if the Kane chronicles crossed over into Percy Jackson?**_** so yeah this is the result(if you look in the books of the Kane chronicles you can see quite the few references to Percy Jackson and the Olympians) WARNING! Lots of percabeth, Sadie/OC, and zarter **

**Sadie POV**

As me and my brother were in new York trying to find a child of a magician [shut up carter yes we were] we stumbled onto a monster. Lucky us right? I mean we haven't fought a monster in almost 5 months so I grabbed my staff (carter I might add grabbed his weird sword thing) [carter no one cares what its called] and headed against off. When we got there we saw a boy, about 17 or 16, there fighting it with a bronze long sword "Hey what save some for us!" I yelled at him as carter and I ran over [cater I was about to explain that part] after finishing the monster off he asked "are you guys the demigods were looking for?" "um do we look like we are following a path of a god?" I asked plainly knowing full well we both knew the other kept our pendants of course he looked blankly at us and [shut up carter] I had to explain it to him "were magicians looking for a new magicians spotted around here have you seen anyone cast spells or anything?" "well there is one were we came from" he said "follow us" the girl next to him said lading us to a camp.

**Ok so do you guys want me to continue this or not? You decide(review or PM me to tell me if I should or not)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you those who reviewed you are great!**_

_**Carter POV**_

_Ok me and sadie have meat some pretty weird people and gods [that's sadie in the background trying to kill me yes sadie I said Ra and Anubis are weird sue me] but a whole camp of insanely weird half-god half-human kids was the craziest thing we ever seen and heard but of course percy showed us around and I acted natural until said squealed [OW! Sadie you did squeal get over it] over some dude who looked like a mix of walt and Anubis. "Um I'm nico not this Anubis person" he said looking at her weirdly "oh sorry you look like him" then she sighed and we continued the tour._

_**Sadie POV**_

_[Carter give me the bloody mic!] ok so its me sadie again and I did not squeal over nico/Anubis but as soon as the tour ended I found the nearest gravesite(not that hard considering the Hades cabin looks like one) and talked to Anubis "this place is so weird" was the first thing I said "I understand that" he said looking around "but you have too stay here until lord Ra summons you" he said as nico came into the cabin "uh what are you doing in here?" Then just noticing Anubis he said "whose this? A new Hades demigod? "Actually I'm not a demigod" Anubis said " I am Anubis God of funerals" "Oh" nico muttered "so what are you doing in my cabin?" asked again "well I am were all gravesites are" Anubis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. After Anubis disappeared I left nico in his cabin and went to find the camp counselor [shut up carter I was getting to that part] so I find him at the big house talking to percy and get this, there counselor is a centaur. "Um me and my brother need to stay here until Ra summons us so were can we sleep?" I asked looking at him "well percy and his brother(see end of chapter) offered their cabin oh and I'm Chiron" he said looking back at me "Uh ok" I said as Im about to turn away percy asked "who's Ra?" Without turning around I said "Ra is the god of the sun an king of the Gods" then I went to find carter._

_**Percy POV**_

_[um can I have the mic now?] ok percy here carter and sadie are hogging the mic [Ow! Sorry carter!] but after getting back to my cabin and seeing them there I didn't have high hopes "ok carter so its locked we can just-" sadie said then carter cut her off "or we can-" but I cut him off saying "use Percy's key to open it sense its been closed all winter?" then I unlocked the door and went inside followed by my brother and sadie and carter after him [sorry sadie just tried too, never mind] and with quick arrangements we each got a bunk. When I woke up carter and sadie were gone and that's when I heard a monster roar Great what did they get into?_ so I went out side just as sadie used a _Hay-di_ spell and ancient Egyptian hydrographs went over the monster's head and literally blew up. "Wow" was all any of us could say as sadie calmly put away her staff and carter put away a curved sword. Sadie cursed in Egyptian and carter said really loudly "set animals are always fun" then they turned to the campers and said "aren't you protected?" then carter seemed to talk to himself "yes I just asked them that" realizing he talked out loud he said "never mind" "yeah we are" I said "we have a barrier to keep monsters away" "well it obviously needs an upgrade" sadie said to herself and I had just seen their pendants so I asked "cool pendants" looking at each other the pendent started glowing and they said "thanks now you guys seriously need to upgrade that because if a set animal can get through…" they didn't need to finish their sentence and we didn't want them to.

**Ok if you guys are wondering I made Percy's brother up****and they're DEMIGOD brothers but look exactly the same and his name is dusk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok you guys are probably wondering **_**what the crap happened last chapter?**_** Well the underline thing got stuck on my word and my memory on my computer erased half way finishing this chap so here we go**

**CARTER POV**

If you all are lost its carter here and we put on our pendants basically tapping in to Horus and Isis again [shut up Sadie it was your idea] and I was worried about Apophsis coming back. Shaking her head Sadie was probably wondering how to contact Bast on this; great you know we have bad news when we have to figure out how to contact a cat goddess. "Alright I'm going to do something..." and before anyone could ask Sadie Isis messaged Bast "Yes Sadie?" Bast asked "We kind of need your help this camp isn't protected from Egyptian monsters" Sadie explained quickly. "Alright I'm on my way" Bast said. A few hours later we saw Bast walking up the hill into camp. "Did you miss me?" she purred to me and Sadie

**SADIE POV**

[Carter! Give me the mike!] Sadie here sorry for Carter's bad story telling but after Bast was let into camp people really started questioning us. "Um who's that?" Annabeth said looking at Bast. "That's Bast goddess of cats" I said "She's here to help you have defense against Egyptian monsters" Annabeth looked at her in awe. Smiling Bast said "you seem like one of Athena's children nice girl she is" looking around she suddenly wrinkled her nose "wait this isn't Camp Half-Blood is it?" she seemed tense so carter stupidly nodded. "Oh ok" she said taking out her equipment "I need a stronger host for this and sense you too are with Horus and Isis at the movement I'll have to settle for a half blood" she looked around and her eyes landed on Percy. "Hmmm yes you seem strong and fit" then like that she transformed into muffin and jumped into my arms before taking over Percy's body. Blinking Percy said "ok she's talking inside my head" "then she didn't fully take over good now do as she instructs and you will get out of this alive and unharmed" carter said[HA MISSED CARTER!]Sorry carter completely failed at a _Hi-di_ spell so yeah. So anyway Percy looked at us really weirdly but did ad he was told then she went back into muffin and transformed into her normal form

**I'm sorry it's short but hey it's something**


End file.
